It Has Only Begun
It Has Only Begun is the season 10 premiere of Noah 10. Episode The episode begins in a remote desert somewhere. A portal opens. Out of the portal comes...Vilgax! Vilgax flies out and crashes into a rock wall. "Where are you Segurason! Come out and fi...wait. I got sent through my own portal." Vilgax said. "That means...I'm a year in the future!" Vilgax got up. He started walking. "But where am I?" Vilgax flew into the sky to see where he was. He was in the middle of nowhere. He landed back down, and suddenly heard a voice. "Vilgax!" The voice called. "Who's there!?" Vilgax asked. "You'll find out. Just follow my voice." Said the voice. "Fine." Said Vilgax. Vilgax followed the voice, walking through the landscape. MEANWHILE... Noah is at home doing stuff. "I'm doing stuff!" Suddenly, Noah got a message from Max. "Noah. There's a strange energy signature in Cooridnates E9283." Said Max. "Ugh. Fine." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Jetray!" Noah flew into the sky. MEANWHILE AGAIN... "Keep going, keep going..." Said the voice. "HOW MUCH LONGER!?" Vilgax said angrily. "Just shut up and keep going." Said the voice. Noah landed where the portal was. "Looks like someone was here, but left. Let's see if they left a sent." Said Noah. Noah transformed into Wildmutt. He sniffed the ground. He growled and followed the trail. Back with Vilgax, he is still being annoying with the far walk. Noah is following, but has no clue what lies ahead. "Alright. Stop." Said the voice. "Now what?" Vilgax asked. "Do you see a hat under some rubble?" The voice asked. Vilgax looked. There was a hat under a few rocks. "Yeah. What's so great about a hat?" Vilgax asked. The hat started glowing. All of the rocks around it blew up. The rock floated uo in a green light. A translucent Upchuck Norris appeared under the hat! "My name is Upchuck Norris." Said the voice. "I have brought you here to carry on my legacy, as you are the only one who can." "You're just a Gourmand!" Vilgax yelled. "SILENCE FOOL! I'm a Nourmand, or a 'Legendary Super Gourmand' that has power that rivals Celestialsapiens." Said UN's soul. "So what do you want me to do?" Vilgax asked. "Put on the hat." Said UN. Vilgax walked over to the hat. He picked it up. Noah came by. He detransformed. "Vilgax, no! Stop!" Noah yelled. "Segurason!" Vilgax yelled. Vilgax put the hat down. "I thought you got sent a year into the...ohwait. It has been a year." Noah said. "And I want revenge." Said Vilgax. Vilgax shot eye beams at Noah. Noah dodged and transformed. "Heatblast!" Noah shot fire at Vilgax. Vilgax burned it out with his super breath. Noah ran behind Vilgax and blasted him. Vilgax shot eye beams at Noah and sent him into a rock. Noah made a rock platform and flew up with it. He shot a volley of fireballs at Vilgax. Noah jumped down and kicked Vilgax into a wall. "Had enough, Vilgy?" Noah asked. "I haven't even started yet." Said Vilgax. "Neither have I." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "MUL8R! What does this thing do?" "It dies." Said Vilgax. Vilgax shot eye beams at Noah. Noah fell. He got up and shot eye beams at Vilgax and sent him flying. "Oh. I see. I can copy any power I see! Like Kopy Kat." Said Noah. Vilgax jumped up. "Then I won't use my powers." Said Vilgax. Vilgax ran up to Noah and started beating him. He punched Noah in the stomach and kicked him down. He picked up Noah and threw him into a wall. Vilgax ran towards him and slammed him further into the wall. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a hat to wear." Vilgax said. Noah detransformed. "Vilgax no! Stop! The power will overwhelm you! You'll detroy everything!" Noah called. "Exactly. I like destroying." Vilgax said. Vilgax put on the hat. He got a greenish brown aura. He then got Upchuck Norris' colors and spots. In a flash of light, Vilgax's transformation was complete. "NO!" Noah yelled. "Behold, the awesomeness that is...VILGAX NORRIS!" Vilgax yelled. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Max Tennyson (Cameo) Aliens *Jetray *Wildmutt *Heatblast *MUL8R (First Appearance) Villains *Vilgax *Upchuck Norris' spirit Trivia *MUL8R debuts. *LOOK FOR BLOODY GIR. *This is the first episode of the final season of Matrix Unleashed. *Watch Toonami on Saturday nights! (Pwease?) Category:Noah 10 Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Season Premieres